Moonlight
by SamManson14
Summary: DP & HP xover. Book 1. Summ: Evil in it's most powerful form, a entity of hate, has returned. But when no one will believe the seemingly mad headmaster and students, how will the public be warned? They might need help from a certain human-ghost hybrid...
1. Robed Men

**

* * *

**

Moonlight

**Chapter 1: Robed Men**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Daniel Benjamin Fenton was currently laying on his bed. It was two hours after the Black Fest, his most hated day of the year. Why was it the most hated day of the year? Because it was his birthday. He hated birthday because of the false happiness, the unorthodox attention that was focused on him, and _the_ talk. You know, the sex talk. His father made a habit of giving to him on everyone of his birthdays. That wasn't as bad as the fact that his mother came and gave him the talk afterward to make sure that Jack didn't plant any bad ideas in his head by accident.

Danny scratched the back of his neck as he yawned. He craned his neck to see that his bedside clock said that it was half past one. He sighed. Since he had started ghost fighting, his body was used to the lack of sleep. He only needed three and or four hours of sleep to be wide awake for the day. It annoyed him at the fact that since ghost attacks had let up, he couldn't seem to sleep anymore than he had back when the attacks were more frequent.

_VVVVVVRRRRBBBBBBBBBB_

_VVVVVVRRRRBBBBBBBBBB_

Danny snatched up his black Motorola Razr before it could start playing 45 by Shidedown. He flipped open to phone and clicked on the message.

**Tucker: r u asleep?**

Danny frowned and turned his phone on silent. He wasn't in the mood for random text messages from Tucker at--Danny looked at the clock--two in the morning. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really needed the sleep…

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Tucker complained as they walked back to Danny's place from the movies. They had just seen _Bruno _and decided that they were going to bleach their eyes when they got to Danny's house.

"Maybe if you weren't texting me at two in the morning, you wouldn't be so tired." Danny smirked smugly.

"Shut up." Tucker grumbled, though it was muffled slightly by a yawn.

The trio walked through the front door of Fenton Works (as the sign hanging above the house so clearly stated) and was a little surprised at the company that awaited them.

The first were Danny's family. Jackson Fredrick, Madelyn Kristine, and Jasmine Alice Fenton. They all looked extremely on-edge and uneasy.

The other two members of the little 'group' were two were unusual men. The first one was an elderly looking man with extremely long hair that reached to his waist with a beard to match. His clothes were very unusual, they were an aquamarine robe. He had a cheery expression, one that you would often find on a five year olds face on Christmas morning. The second of the man was very different from the first. He looked to be in either his late 30's or early 40's with greasy black hair and a hooked nose connected to a sallow face. His attire was a plan black robe. Sam might've actually gotten along with this guy if she tried.

The older of the two smiled upon their entry while the younger (and considerably darker) of the two looked like it didn't really matter to him.

Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The younger man seemed to be wearing danger like a coat but the older and happier of the two made alarm bells ring in his head. Maybe it was an act. Maybe the younger man was supposed to be dressed all dark and mean looking so that you didn't pay attention to the bright and cheery man that was probably more powerful, as his instincts seemed to put it.

"Danny!" his mother said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Ah, these two gentlemen would like to have a word with you…"

Danny grew even more suspicious when he noticed that the older man's eyes were trained on him as he walked over to cushioned chair that faced the older man on the couch with his friends standing behind him. Little did Danny know, the elderly man wasn't trying to attack him. He was actually just observing him.

'_Hmm…'_ the elderly man thought as he took in Danny's appearance. Danny was wearing a pair of slim dark wash jeans, sleek black biker boots, and a nearly skin tight black athletes shirt from a brand by the name of Ralph Lauren. All of which showed that he had a lithe and wiry build along his body. The elderly man was impressed. Most American's had either a chubby or muscle bound figure, while this boy here was clearly toned _(1). _The old man also noticed that the boy didn't take his eyes off of him except to glance at Snape for about half a second before he was being watched again. He was unconsciously graceful as he walked to the chair opposite of the man. He looked more like a seasoned fighter than a boy who was barely fifteen.

"Hello Mr. Daniel." the older man start. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry."

* * *

I litterally had to drag this chapter out. I hate writer's block. -.-

* * *


	2. The Letter

**

* * *

**

Hmm… Did I play with Danny's appeal a tad too much in the last chapter? Nah, he should look beautifully hot. :)

Sorry to any Bruno lovers about my comments on the movie in the last chapter. The movie just isn't my favorite one out there.

Anyone wondering where Daniel Benjamin Fenton came from? I was listening to Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin when I wrote that, so Benjamin just subconsciously became his middle name.

* * *

**Moonlight**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

"Wh-what?" Danny

asked, taken back. What did he mean, witchcraft and wizardry?

"Read this." the man now known as Dumbledore said as he handed Danny a letter.

As Danny took the letter, he noticed that it was made of yellow parchment with a seal on the back that said H in a curled font. Danny opened the letter and read aloud:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAP and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Fenton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally students would be accepted when they reach the age of eleven but over the last year we have a seen a great spike in your magical activity, possibly due to the accident that befell you on September 13th last year.

Please find an enclosed list of necessary equipment inside the envelope. Term begins on September 1. We await your reply eagerly.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Mistress_

* * *

Danny stared at the letter for a moment more. What did this letter mean?

Was there really a school of magic?

Possible.

Or was it just a sick joke at he and his families expense?

Probable.

Danny looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression. Maybe it was a ghost in a costume, trying to lure him away from Amity so that they could invade? No, his ghost sense would have gone off…

Danny glared coldly at the Headmaster in question as he said, "This is a joke, right?"

"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore, eyes widening a little.

"Oh come _on_." Danny snarled, he wasn't really growing on this man. "Two men I've never met before in my life come to my house to tell me that I can do magic? I'm actually supposed to believe that? Did Dash put you up to this? Oh, I can see it now: Let's go play a trick on the Fenton's!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but his mother beat him to it.

"He isn't lying, Danny." she said looking him straight in the eye. "Magic does exist."

"What? But Mom, that's impossible!" Jazz said.

"It's not impossible or improbable for that matter." Maddie continued. "You see, my great aunt Marsha was a witch, but you shouldn't have been one because the blood would have been to thin. But what I would like to know is, what accident?"

Danny glared at Dumbledore. He was going to massacre that man!

"Uh… would you believe me if I said that the letters lying?" Danny asked with the please-don't-be-mad smile on his face.

"No." his mother answered.

"Er, right…" Danny said looking extremely uncomfortable. "Well, it all started when I was fourteen. Remember how the portal wouldn't work? Well, it turns out that you just didn't turn it on. I went inside the thing to see if I could fix it, and I accidentally turned it on while I was still inside-"

"Danny! That should have killed you!" Jack yelled.

"Well, it did kill me, partly. Mom. Dad. Congratulations, I'm a human ghost hybrid."

Maddie and Jack stared at their son in a dumb-struck stupor. It made Danny feel extremely uncomfortable. He kept thinking about what his parents might do to him. Of course, he knew how they reacted back when Freakshow tried to take over the world, but the little voice that tells you otherwise is still there. Still talking. Still saying that things will go wrong.

"Danny?" his mother asked him once she seemed to compose her thoughts. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hmm, let me see." Jazz said in an annoyed tone. "Hey Maddie, lets destroy the ghost! No Jack, lets catch the ghost. I know, we'll rip it apart molecule by molecule!" she said impersonating (or at least trying to) their voices. "You guys are so understanding."

Jack and Maddie looked down in shame. They had hunted their own son and caused him harm on a daily basis. Imagine how completely and utterly awful they felt right then.

"Honey…" Maddie said, locking her watery eyes with his shameful ones. "You know that we would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"Actually… you would and did." he said. Meeting there looks of horror, he quickly said "No, no, no! Let me explain!" He put his hands up, palms toward them, as a sign or defense. His mother inwardly winced. That was the same thing he did when they were about to shot him when he was in Phantom mode.

"What you have to understand is the fact that you did do it on purpose." he said, hands still up. "But that was before you knew. Basically, you were aiming for me, and you were trying to hit me. But me as in Danny, me as in Phantom. You were hurting on purpose, but not the me that you thought you were hitting. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, no." Jack and Maddie answered.

"Sorry, Danny, but you even lost me on this one." Sam said while Tucker nodded. Up until then, everyone had kind of forgotten about them.

Danny sighed and exclaimed "Why do I even try to explain things anymore?! I'm _always _wrong!"

"You are not always wrong-" Sam started to say in an annoyed tine, but was cut off by Danny's angry growl.

"No, I am." he hissed. "I am always wrong. Everything I ever do is wrong. I can't keep my grades up, I can't pick up something with breaking it, everyone treats me like crap, ghost or human. Now, listen to my only words of wisdom: I. Am. A. Failure."

Everyone just stared at him, even Dumbledore and the other man. While Dumbledore had his eyebrows pushed up in surprise, the other one had the smallest of all smirks on his face. He was beginning to like the negativity of this boy.

It seemed like hours before Tucker broke the ice by saying "Are you an Emo or what!"

* * *

Make note that this chapter is two Microsoft Works Word Processor pages long! Not that long, but long for me.

~SaM~

* * *


	3. Decision

**

* * *

**

Moonlight

**Chapter 3: Decision **

**Rated T for Teen **

* * *

Danny stared at Tucker. "Tucker Maurice Foley. I am not an Emo."

"Well, you sure or acting like one." Tucker replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Instead of shooting back a sharp replied, he took in a deep breath of air to calm himself, then looked at Dumbledore.

"So, why exactly would I need to go to…?" he asked.

"Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered. "Students come there to learn how to use the powers. Let me explain. Currently, you are unable to channel your magic to do as you please. You see, without training or a proper wand, you magic is untapped and likely to come out while you are either angry or scared.

"An example would be like this. Pretend for a moment that you are being chased by a bully. You round the corner of a building and try to jump over and behind some trash cans to hide. Instead, you find yourself on the roof of the building or maybe even on the other side. That is basically what untapped magic is.

"What Hogwarts does is teach people to use said magic. By using it, I mean that you can make it do what you please. Once you acquire a wand to channel the magic through, of course."

Danny let the information sink in. He could learn how to use magic? But. What if it was a trick. Did this man really know magic?

"Can you prove it?" he asked Dumbledore, his tone light.

"Prove that I can do magic?" Dumbledore asked. When Danny nodded, he said "Certainly."

Dumbledore pulled a deep brown and smoothly polished stick from a cloak pocket, and pointed it at Sam and Tucker. Suddenly, two chairs swept from the kitchen plopped down behind them. Dumbledore made a gesture for the to sit. And so they did, with their eyes wide of course.

Danny looked at Dumbledore and admitted "Okay yeah, that was good example."

Dumbledore smiled, the boys constant mood swings were amusing.

"So…" Danny asked in a sheepish tone. "I guess I've a decision to make about whether or not I want to go to Hogwarts, don't I?

"That _is_ the main reason for our little trek to America." Dumbledore pointed out. Danny noticed that he said 'we' and his attention was reverted, slightly, to the darkly dressed man, who was currently staring out a nearby window lazily.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Danny asked in a carefully polite tone, he still didn't trust these people completely and, even though he was fully aware that Dumbledore was definitely stronger, he knew this younger man could still cause some damage if the idea appealed to him.

The man looked up at him with cold, black eyes and said in a tone that was mostly annoyed but there was a trace of bitterness in there "I am Severus Snape, one of the professors at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Danny said, his tone was light he sensed that this man had a short temper. "That's cool."

Danny took a deep breath then exhaled and said "So, back to the matter of me going to Hogwarts. I'm not really sure… don't get me wrong, I think that it would be incredible to learn magic, but… if I left, who would take care of the town? The ghosts would go crazy and wipe Amity Park off the map!"

"Oh come _on_!" Sam said. "Do you actually think that me and Tucker would just sit around and watch this happen?!"

"Seriously, dude. Have some faith in us." Tucker added.

"They're right, son." Jack said. "Have some confidence in your family and friends."

"You-you want to help me?" Danny asked his family.

"No, we want ghosts to over run the town." Maddie said sarcastically. "Of course we're going to take care of it! What did you expect us to do, treat you like any other ghost?"

"Well…" Danny said uncomfortably.

"Oh God, Danny." his mother said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't _dare_ think that for even _one_ minute that we would consider you a ghost and nothing else! You are my baby and we wouldn't _ever_ hurt you on purpose."

Danny smiled and said "Thanks, Mom." and rapped his arms around her neck. Danny was so absorbed in happiness that he didn't notice Snape roll his eyes. But Sam did. She looked him in the eyes and the message that hers sent, clearly said _"What the hell is wrong with you? They're just having a moment."_

He just rolled his eyes again and proceeded to stare out of the window, possible watching the red Toyota that passed by the window. It obviously meant _Shut up, I don't really don't care."_ But, back to matters at hand…

Danny had broken away from the hug and looked at Dumbledore.

"I think it would be really cool to go, but I guess that it's really up to my parents whether or not I get too." he said.

"My son is a human ghost hybrid _and_ a wizard?! That's so cool!" Jack boomed, surprising just about everyone in the room. "Why wouldn't we let you go!"

"Well, were is this school anyway?" Maddie asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"England." he answered simply.

Maddie's eyes widened. "England?!"

"Not to worry, Mrs. Fenton." he answered calmly. "Wizards have a good number of easy and quick ways to get to far away places. Like Apparition, for example. It's basically what you would call teleporting."

"Hmm…" Maddie said, pondering. "Well, can he send us emails, right?"

"Well, letters more likely." Dumbledore answered. "Normal Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, possibly because of all the magic."

No one really paid that much attention to the fact that Tucker's jaw had hit the floor at that fact.

"Well…" Maddie said, deliberating. "If you send me at least one letter a month to tell me how you are, I guess that you can go…"

"Really?!" Danny asked joyously, but suddenly sobered up. He looked at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"What do you guys think?" he asked curiously.

"What kind of sister would I be if I told you that I hated then idea?" Jazz said, smiling softly.

"And kind of friends would we be if we said that we wanted you to stay and miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime?" Sam said and Tucker nodded in agreement.

Danny smiled thoughtfully before he turned his head to face Dumbledore.

"Well," he said. "I guess I'm going to Hogwarts."

* * *

I'll leave it there. Sorry for the shortness but my mind is on the fritz. School starts in 2 ½ weeks so my mom made us go shopping for supplies and kaki pants. This year, are school is having uniforms (for the first time ever) and they took it to the extreme. See you all later.

~SaM~

* * *


	4. Explanation

* * *

Hmm… sorry about all the OC-ness last chapter. And just to let you know, Danny's birthday is on the 29th of July. Now, read on!

**

* * *

**

Moonlight

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

It was the day before the one that Danny was supposed to leave for some place were the student who was going to teach him magic was. The thirty-first of July to be exact. It was ten forty-two and Danny was in his room trying to watch an episode of Family Guy. He knew that he should be getting some sleep, but he couldn't. He was nervous about tomorrow. Not say that he wasn't excited, he was, but he was just a little nervous too. He wondered if this Hermione Granger girl was nice.

He chuckled a little when Stewie said "No, I'm saying Santa's thin--GET IN THERE AND THROW UP!"

Then, he sighed. He was _so_ nervous about the new school. He was going to be a new kid that really wasn't supposed to be there, everyone was probably going to avoid him like he had the bubonic plague. He also wondered if this school had sport. Would they be the sports that regular people--Dumbledore called them Muggles--or if they had their own sports? He guessed that he would find out eventually.

A little while later, Danny was just about to fall to sleep, when it stuck him. Why did he just get accepted _now_ if the spike in his magic had going on all throughout the year?

Danny thought for a moment before it came to him. Clockwork! He would definitely know why!

Danny jumped out his bed and ran to get some clothes on. If you don't know, he never really wears anything but pajama bottoms to bed anymore. But anyway, back to Danny who was currently yanking a randomly picked New Orleans Saints t-shirt over his head. After this was done, he quietly ran downstairs to the basement and was about to jump into the Spector Speeder when he asked himself why he was taking that when he had ghost powers. He pivoted on his feet and ran to the portal controls. Swiping his hand quickly across the scanner, he waited impatiently as the portal doors opened. He ran to the opening and flung him through the opening. As he was jumping in, white rings of light passed over his body. His black hair, blue eyes, and college-football-shirt-and-black-pajama-pants outfit became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, collar, and belt. With that, he flew off to Clockwork's mysterious time castle.

* * *

"I was wondering if you would ever show up." Clockwork teased while changing from the form of a child to the stature of a nicely build adult.

"Oh, ha, ha." Danny said as he floated down to the floor and reverted to human form. "You knew I was coming."

"Of course I did, which means I also know why you're here." Clockwork smirked. "You're wondering why you weren't excepted into Hogwarts earlier."

It wasn't a question, just a statement of the obvious fact.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering if you could fill me in on that." Danny asked sheepishly, shifting from one foot to another.

"Of course, child." Clockwork answered. "Now, there's a reason for you're absence in Hogwarts. It is the fact that Amity Park would not have survived without your protection."

"I know- but, wait. If it can't survive without me, why should I abandon it now?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Daniel, you are going to Hogwarts now because Amity Park can take care of themselves." Clockwork said.

Danny winced, Amity Park didn't need him anymore? That kind of hurt inside. Okay, kind of isn't right. Really hurt is the correct phrase.

His feeling must have showed on his face, because Clockwork hastily added "Not like that, Daniel. They'll be safe as in the hands of your family and friends. I wouldn't even be allowing you to go to Hogwarts if it wasn't important."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hogwarts is in great peril. Not just Hogwarts, the entire world as we know it. And you're going to have to help stop it. Now I'm not saying that you need to steal the spotlight for two reasons. One, this is a spotlight that you definitely do _not _want. And two, it's not your destiny to save this world be yourself, but it is your destiny to help the boy who's supposed to save it."

"Okay then…" Danny answered, slightly confused.

"Don't worry, child." Clockwork said. "It will all be clear soon."

"Uh-huh…" Danny said, not completely convinced.

"Now, if I am correct, and I always am, it is eleven thirty-eight, you might want to start your trek home if you want to get a good nights sleep."

"Okay. And thanks!" Danny yelled over his shoulder as he started the long trek home.

* * *

Hmm… am I putting to many chapters into this story? Don't worry, the chapters will get longer when they get to Hogwarts. And if you're wondering about the Family Guy thing, it's a funny show, but kids under the age of eighteen aren't supposed to watch the show. But... I do anyway. :)

* * *


	5. Sorting Ceremony

**

* * *

**

Moonlight

**Chapter 5: Sorting Ceremony**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

"So, in about two hours you're leaving for an entire year…" Sam said unhappily. She and Danny were sitting under a tree one a hill that overlooked Amity. Danny often came here when he needed time to think. Sam wasn't surprised to find him there.

"Yeah." he answered. "I guess that I won't see you for a long time."

"I guess you won't, too."

Silence…

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I bet there are going to be a lot of curious people when you pop up."

"Yeah, by Dumbledore's tone, I'd say that I'm probably a first." he chuckled then fell silent again.

"Hey, Danny?" she asked, shifting around to look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked as he also shifted to face her.

"Well, it's a boarding school so uh…" Sam said slowly then picked up speed and smiled. "…don't knock some girl up or something."

Sam chuckled slightly for a minute, expecting him to laugh at her teasing of his beauty, but stopped when she noticed Danny's silent and unreadable expression.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you a promise that I won't." he said seriously. "And this is how I'm going to do just that."

Sam jumped when she felt his soft and angelic lips crash down roughly onto hers. It was harsh, sloppy, heated, and pure heaven.

As Danny's lips moved like fire against her own, her logical side said that she shouldn't be letting her best friends kiss her. Her strong, smart, and insanely hot best friend…

After a few minutes, or hours, or possibly one hundred days filled of fire, Danny broke from their kiss and locked his midnight blue eyes with her violet ones. They were deep, luminous pools of emotion. In them, she saw hunger, belonging, and… was that… love?

"I swear to God that I won't knock up anyone." he said firmly, though there was a bit of laughter in his eyes. "Because I only have eyes for you. And yes, before you say anything, I know that all this is completely corny but it's true. Samantha Leah Manson, I think that I'm- no wait, that's not right. I _know_ that I'm in love with you."

Sam stared at him. For a long time, neither of them moved. Then Danny sighed.

"It's okay if you don't like me back." he said, trying and failing to hide the sadness in his voice. "I understand. I just wanted you to know before I left." He began to pull away. Sam didn't like that.

"No!" she nearly yelled, grabbing his left arm and yanking him back. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Sam, are you saying…?" he asked hopefully.

"Duh." she replied smiling. "Danny, I love you."

He smiled as he said "Then that's all I needed to hear."

This time, the kiss wasn't rough and demanding, it was soft and tender. Well, it was until they jumped apart when they heard:

"I GOT THE LOVEBIRDS ON TAPE!"

They jumped apart to see Tucker jumping around happily behind a bush with a video camera in hand. It took them about three seconds to get over the shock before they both yelled "TUCKER!"

"Uh oh!" Tucker yelled as he sprinted away with Sam hot on his heels yelling "TUCKER MARTIN FOLEY, GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND FORK OVER THAT TAPE!" and Danny following close behind. _(1)_

* * *

Danny unhappily dragged his trunk into the living room were Dumbledore waited. He had _finally _kissed Sam and now he was leaving for about a year! Sure, she said she loved him but what if someone better than him came along while he was gone?! He had no idea if she would wait for him or not.

"Ah, Daniel. You're here. Good." Dumbledore said nicely as he rose up from the couch. Danny noticed that Snape wasn't with him this time; not that it made any difference, dude was so quiet…

"Oh Danny!" his mother wailed as she flung her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"You stay safe, now, you hear!" he father playfully warned as he rapped his arms around both of them.

"Yeah, little bro." Jazz agreed. "I don't feel like heading over to England, guns blazing, at some random hour to save your butt from extinction."

"Well, me and Tuck really can't top that, but we're going to join the hug anyway." Sam said as she and Tucker joined in. Finally, the broke apart but everyone caught the peck on the cheek that Sam gave him and the light pink blush that rose up on Danny's face.

"Finally!" everyone, except for Tucker and Dumbledore, nearly yelled. Sam gained a light pink blush and Danny's changed straight from a rosy pink to a light red.

"I'll see you in about a year." Sam said and rapped her arms around his neck. "Write to me every chance you get, okay?"

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he said "You'd kick my ass if I didn't."

She chuckled for a moment before letting go. Danny held her gaze for a moment longer, putting as many things that he could into it. She seemed to catch them all because she nodded and gave him a watery smile.

"Well, I guess that it's time for me to leave then…" he said.

"Yes, it would probably be time to do so, seeing as I am on a very tight schedule at the moment." Dumbledore said and walked over to the group. "Well, Daniel, we'll be off."

Dumbledore extracted his wand from the sleeve of his mint green cloak and tapped it lightly on the trunk, which promptly vanished. When Danny raised an eyebrow, he added "I sent it to the house you'll be staying at. It's very difficult to hold onto a suitcase the way that we'll be traveling."

"How _will _we be traveling anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"We going travel by Apparition firstly to Hogwarts because you need to be sorted into your house, then we will, again, teleport to the house Ms. Hermione is staying at."

"Oh, uh, okay." Danny said uncertainly.

"Are we ready to go then?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now," Dumbledore said indifferently. "grab hold of my arm and don't let go."

"Uh, okay…" Danny said and got a firm hold on Dumbledore's right arm.

Dumbledore turned sharply and they disappeared with a _crack_, leaving the rest of them to stare stupidly at the spot until Tucker said "Ok, that right there, was seriously screwed up."

* * *

Danny felt like he was being squeezed through a tight tube. Things flashed by him so quickly that he couldn't see anymore than blurs. Finally, it stopped and Danny's hand released it's hold from Dumbledore's arm and he stumbled backward a few steps. He placed a hand on his head which was currently spinning. Danny steadied himself and stumbled back to Dumbledore, who was patiently waiting. Dumbledore started walking away and motioned for Danny to follow. Danny walked about a step behind him, his head still hurt a little.

"You did fairly well, Daniel." Dumbledore praised as they headed towards a tall black gate.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Most people vomit the first time they use Apparition." Dumbledore replied and tapped his wand on the gate which then swung open. "Daniel, welcome to Hogwarts."

Danny looked at the _huge _stone castle that sat about thirty yards away. It was magnificently carved with ethnical design and the stone gargoyles on a few roofs were a nice touch. Farther away, Danny could see some sort of field with six very tall hoops (three at one end of the field and three at the other) next to a large forest.

Danny and Dumbledore made it up to the castle and Dumbledore tapped his wand on the big wood-and-metal door, which opened as well. They walked inside and the door closed behind them. Danny followed Dumbledore through stone and marble corridors. Suits of armor stood along a few walls along with windows, draperies, and paintings. But these paintings weren't ordinary paintings, these paintings moved! People of all shapes and sizes scurried from portrait to portrait. A lot of them saw the two men and simply dismissed it and went back to whatever they were doing before, though quite a few of them waved to the headmaster and student.

"Now," Dumbledore said as they walked through yet another vast and ornament-filled hallway. "there are a few things you ought to know about sorting.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts: Griffindor, of the strong and brave; Ravenclaw, of the smart and witty; Hufflepuff, of the loyal and true; and Slytherin, of the sly and cunning. You're going to be sorted into one of these houses now actually."

Dumbledore walked up the last few steps, that Danny hadn't even realized they were climbing until now, and opened a door that lead to a vast office filled with many buzzing and twirling instruments. They strode over to a desk and Dumbledore motioned for Danny to sit in the chair that had been placed in front of it. Danny at down and watched as Dumbledore pulled an old, battered hat from a nearby shelf. He walked back over to Danny and said "This, Daniel, is the Sorting Hat. It will tell you what house you will be in."

Danny was about to ask how a hat was supposed to sort him but the older man had already placed it on his head and let the brim cover his eyes, plunging him into darkness.

* * *

Ron walked into Hermione and Ginny's room. They looked up when he entered and Ginny said "Oh, hey Ron. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much really, I was just wondering where Harry was." he answered.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked questioningly. "Harry isn't here."

"Then who's suitcase is in my room?"

"That's Danny's." Ginny answered blandly.

"Who the bloody hell is Danny?" Ron asked loudly.

"The new student that's coming here _today _to so that I can teach him magic so he'll be roughly ready for this year." Hermione asked and looked at Ron strangely.

"What?!" Ron nearly yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me that we were going to have some bloody stranger staying here?!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room.

"Uh, no!" Ron said, still unhappy that he was always the last to find out about things.

"Sorry, Ron, I guess that it slipped my mind." Mrs. Weasley blandly apologized as she walked back out of the room.

Ron grunted and turned back to Hermione and Ginny.

"Are we expected to plain _trust _a complete bloody stranger?!" he said affronted.

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione answered. "it was his idea to send him here in the first place. I was listening in on one of the Extendable Ears with Fred and George, Dumbledore was saying something about this thing that Danny could do that would be valuable in the war."

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley was walking upstairs and we had to leave before Dumbledore could say." Hermione answered. "I wonder what Harry thinks of him."

"Does Harry even know?" Ron asked nervously.

"You were supposed to send him a letter…" Ginny said then it dawned on her.

They were in a silent shock for a few moments before they all subconsciously chorused "Oh no."

* * *

'_Ah' _said a voice in Danny's ear. _'So you are the new child that I've heard so much about.'_

'_Uh, yeah.' _Danny thought back uncertainly.

'_Hmm… lets have a look and see what house is best suited for you.'_ the hat responded and was silent. Danny was worried, what if it said he wasn't a wizard and he should head back to America?

'_Hmm…' _the hat finally said. _'There's courage, and strength. Loyalty is there too. And just to let you know, you're a good deal smarter than you give yourself credit for.' _

'_Uh thanks…?' _Danny answered questioningly.

'_Hmm… Hufflepuff is a little to soft for you… and Slytherin wouldn't be the best house either.' _the hat answered. _'Griffindor or Ravenclaw, but which one? You're definitely thoughtful and wise enough for Ravenclaw, and you have a good bit of courage and true-of-heart which would make Griffindor a good place… hmm… better be… _GRIFFINDOR!"

The hat bellowed the last part and Dumbledore lifted the hat back off his head and back onto the shelf.

"Congratulations, Daniel." Dumbledore said happily as he walked back towards the door, motioning for Danny to, yet again, follow.

As they walked back down another corridor, Dumbledore said "Now, there are some other things to discus. There is the matter of your inhuman abilities to take into account."

"Ah, yeah." Danny said uncomfortably. "How many people, uh, know about them?"

"Most of the teachers, and all the ghosts of Hogwarts and Order Of The Phoenix."

"What?"

"In order, all the teachers here know that you are a hybrid except for Professor Umbridge. The Hogwarts ghosts know that you're a hybrid, though you have nothing to worry. They are not evil and they couldn't really do anything if he tried. They aren't like the ghosts you battle back in America, these ghosts are, unfortunately, permanently intangible. And the Order of the Phoenix are basically the 'good guys' in this war."

"War?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but it's unsafe to tell you here, we could be over heard. You'll learn all about it when we get to the safe house." Dumbledore said and Danny realized that they had just walked out of the gate that Dumbledore was closing.

"Now, grab hold of my arm again and don't let go."

Danny grasped it without the hesitation this time and braced himself for the bad sensation that was sure to follow.

* * *

Dumbledore and Danny landed in an unwelcome looking city. Apartment buildings had broken windows, piles of trash lay around front doors, and paint was peeling off many doors. Danny looked and saw that each house had a number. Eight… nine… ten… eleven… thirteen… fourteen… wait. No twelve.

"Here." Dumbledore said and handed Danny a note. He took it and shifted towards a nearby light poll so he could make out the words.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

"What-"

"Not out here Daniel." Dumbledore interrupted as he took the paper and stuffed it inside his robe. "Now, concentrate on that piece of paper."

"Okay…" Danny replied slowly. What was the point to this?

'_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…'_ Danny repeated the phrase in his head several times before he opened his eyes and thought _'Whoa'_.

Between houses eleven and thirteen, a new house was popping out. It didn't look that much different than the other houses, with the exception that there weren't any broken windows. Danny wondered if anyone besides then even knew that a house was growing out of nowhere. Judging by the fact that nobody came running outside of eleven or thirteen like a chicken with its head cut off _(2)_, he guessed not.

"Come." Dumbledore said simply and walked briskly towards the door. Danny followed him quickly, this wasn't the sort of neighborhood that you wanted to be in at night, especially if you're alone.

As they approached the peeling door, Danny wondered what it would be like. Dumbledore opened the door and allowed Danny to step in before him. Danny walked cautiously inside as Dumbledore followed behind him and quietly shut the door. To say the least, Danny wasn't really expecting the foyer to look like this. The vestibule _(3)_ was dimly lit, the walls were a faded shade of gray-black, and many pictures of all sizes lined the peeling walls, all of which had curtains or some form of drapery over them.

Danny looked to Dumbledore for an explanation, but the elderly man put a finger to his lips, signally for Danny to be very quiet, and then walked down the hall. Danny cautiously followed him, throwing anxious looks over his shoulder. What was so dangerous about the entrance hallway? After they had rounded a corner Dumbledore said in a low voice "Sorry about that, Daniel. You remember the pictures at Hogwarts? How the moved and waved?"

"Yeah…" Danny answered in a quiet but curious voice.

"Well, those pictures back in the hallway, they can move and speak and all that, but they aren't very nice. In fact, they would have most likely scream at us as we walked by."

"Oh."

Danny saw some light ahead and wondered what it came from. As he and Dumbledore neared it, Danny could hear voices chattering and even a few laughs every now and then. Danny saw that the light was spilling from a doorway. He and Dumbledore walked through it and the noises ceased suddenly. Danny saw a red-haired man and woman, a gaunt and doggish looking man, a shaggy and tired looking man, and a woman with spiky bubblegum pink hair. He stared at them and they stared at him. Then, the redheaded woman can bustling over to him and saying "Oh! You must be Danny! It's so very nice to meet you! I'm Molly, by the way, Molly Weasley."

Now, Danny was a little taken back to the homeliness that she expressed to him, and he would have thanked her if he hadn't gone straight into shock when she grasped him in a bone-crushing hug. She let go and sighed. "You're much to thin. Well, come on! I'll show you up to the others!" she said as she pulled him back out the door and towards a staircase. As she lead him up the stairs, she was muttering things like "You're just as thin as Harry." and "Another kid that'll end up wanting to fight in the war.". The last comment didn't really make him feel too good. Up a couple of flights of stairs and hallways (after he had passed dusty paintings, creepy ornaments, and even a hall in which the heads of some weird looking creatures were mounted upon the wall like deer heads) they approached a room with light spilling out from under the crack. Voices drifted from the room, though Danny couldn't make out what they were saying.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and pulled Danny inside. The room was occupied by a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair and was a little taller than Danny. They looked up as he entered. Danny noticed that the girl seemed to brighten up when he entered, he also took note that the red head looked uneasy but Danny couldn't tell if it was because of him or the letter he seemed to be hurrying to write.

"This is Danny." Mrs. Weasley said as she shuffled him in. "Danny this is Hermione and Ron. Well, the meetings starting soon, I best be heading down." And with that, she hobbled out of the room with Danny looking after her.

Danny looked over to Hermione and Ron who were both looking at him. "Uh… hi?"

* * *

Did I promise that he would meet Harry in this chapter? I honestly can't remember. Ugh… my head hurts… you all have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. It's four and a half freaking Microsoft Works Word Processor pages long so shut up and be happy. School started this week and they let up on the uniforms. They erased all the rules except for the shirts and pants. This week was tough. You're lucky that you even got this chapter. My mind been obsessing over Twilight so be happy you even got this chapter at all. I promise that the next chapter will have Harry and Danny in it along with Hedwig and… Dumbledore in pissed-mode…? Yep, the Vlad muse is defintely going to be the end of me.

(1): Did you see how shitty the romance scene is? My romance muse, Hope, is on vacation and my angst and action muse, Vlad, isn't doing a very good job at it. It's hard to think when he keeps screaming for me to kill them all.

(2): It's an old family saying.

(3): A vestibule and foyer are all basically a room or hallway that separates the front door from the rest of the house.

~SaM~

PS: Surprised that Danny was nearly put in Ravenclaw? That even shocked me, and I'm the one who wrote it.

* * *


End file.
